Out of the Woods
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: No matter how big or small, Jude always took Caitlin on an adventure. (One-shot.)


_**Warning** : Excessive cuteness and fluff._

 _ **A/N** : I've been neglecting my other fave pairings from 6teen recently, so please accept this cute Jude/Caitlin one-shot as an apology. I listened to a slew of Carly Rae Jepsen songs while writing this, so it's bound to be fluffy._

 _ **Note** : The title comes from the song of the same name by Taylor Swift._

* * *

Caitlin, with her hand locked with Jude's, couldn't complain about walking through the mall with him. She always took the time to be with him, whether on her work breaks or at his beloved skate park or watching Disney movies in her bedroom. He was the best boyfriend a girl like her could ask for—always bringing her joy—but she couldn't help craving something, something missing from this day.

"Jude, can I ask you something?"

"Always, bra."

"Do you ever want to do something really exciting and fun, but you have no idea what to do?"

"Hmm… Sometimes. Why? You wanna go do something?"

She nodded. "Especially before my shift picks back up."

Not one to let his girl down, he gave deep thought over where they could go to have fun. The idea soon hit him. "I know exactly where we can go!"

"Oooh, where?"

"You'll see," he said as he swept her away to a place unknown... or at least to a store she had never visited.

When they exited the elevator and walked around the third floor, he found the place he was looking for.

She took a glance at the sign above the store. "Inside the Outdoors?" she asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"It's a camping store, but it's got some pretty cool stuff in it."

Her expression remained skeptical.

"C'mon, babe, you should give it a try; it's a lotta fun once you go inside."

A smile broke through. "Alright, but only because you've never steered me wrong."

"I wouldn't try to," he said before giving her a peck on the cheek.

Her cheeks flushing, she walked inside with him, hand-in-hand.

"Whoa." She was beyond impressed with what greeted her. One side of the store had a faux lake with a canoe and other objects strewn about and another side had a fake RV and its companion accessories, but the side that impressed her the most was the "campground," complete with a few tents, a faux forest, and a projection of stars onto the ceiling. "Jude, this is so _cool_. Ooh, can we go to the tents first?"

"Of course, babe."

These were two of the many perks of dating Jude: 1.) having him whisk her away to places like this and 2.) being his babe.

She sat in the makeshift patches of grass and dirt, marveling at the bright white stars in the black night.

"I didn't expect this place to be this nice," she admitted, though it was quite evident she'd thought this. "You know, I've never been camping before."

"Really? We should totally go sometime. It's powerful being surrounded by nature and connecting with it and stuff. Plus, it's always super cool and spooky to tell ghost stories by a campfire."

"In that case, I'd love to go camping with you."

"How about we do it right now? You still have a half-hour 'til you go back to the Lemon, right?"

She checked the time on her phone. "Yeah."

"Perfect." He took her hand, helping her to the floor before walking towards the RV.

They sat beside each other in foldable chairs, reclining and enjoying each other's company on their camping trip for two. They then sat around an artificial campfire, where he thrilled her with spooky stories he recalled from sleep-away camps he'd attended. Soon they found themselves running towards the canoe situated on a fake lake, playing with fishing rods as they tried to catch nonexistent fish.

Jude chuckled. "Maybe if I'm lucky, I can find the Loch Ness Monster."

"Hopefully I'll catch some calamari," Caitlin said as she posed with her fishing rod.

He gazed at her as she strutted around and said, "Looks like you're missing something."

"Like what?"

Reaching towards the bottom of the canoe, he grabbed a fishing hat decorated with tacky lures and placed it on her head.

"Jude!"

He hunched over (more than usual) and laughed hard. "I had to, babe. Thought it'd be funny."

She grew flustered, but she wasn't mad.

"You look kinda cute in that, actually," he said once his laughter subsided.

"I do?"

"Totally." He grabbed his phone, wanting to take a photo and capture their camp memories.

Getting used to the fisherman's hat, she posed in it; no matter what she wore, she had to make it work for her.

"Nice," he said as he scrolled through the photos he took of her. "I think I'm gonna set one of 'em as my wallpaper."

"Aw, Jude."

"Wanna kick it in one of the tents? All this fishing's got me ready to chillax."

"I'd love to," she said, tossing the hat back into the canoe after stepping out.

They soon made themselves comfortable in the dark, spacious tent made just for them to share.

"I never knew fake camping could be so fun," she said, grinning at him.

"See, I wouldn't steer you wrong, Cait."

"That's why you're the best boyfriend ever."

"And you're the best Betty."

She planted a kiss on his warm, inviting lips.

"If you're up for it, do you wanna go camping with the gang this weekend? Like, real camping?" he asked.

"I'd love to, Jude. I'd love that." Her eyes grew half-lidded as she looked at him with adoration and wonder. "I love you."

"I love you too, Caitlin."

As their lips met, they embraced one another, holding each other tight as they kissed under the starry night. They kissed again and again and again, leading to her falling onto him and giggling on top of him.

She flicked her finger against his nose and began smiling. "I really appreciated this. This was just what I needed."

"Glad I could help. All I wanted to do was make ya happy."

"And you definitely d—"

"Alright, maggots. Come out, come out wherever you are," they heard a menacing voice call.

"Oh, crap," Jude and Caitlin whispered as their eyes went wide.

"I know you're in here somewhere. I've already received a call about noise disturbances in this vicinity, punks," Ron the Rent-a-Cop said as he patrolled the store, nearly passing their tent.

"I think it's time to get out of here," Caitlin murmured to her boyfriend once Ron's footsteps grew farther.

"Ditto."

As soon as she unzipped the tent, they ran out like mischievous children, evading the wrath of the mall's resident rent-a-cop.

They kept running and running and running, hand-in-hand, giving Caitlin the excitement and rush previously missing from her day. Days like these made her fall deeper in love.

Her hand locked with Jude's, she hoped they would have another adventure like this tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : If I had told you guys the prompt that inspired this in my first author's note, then it would have given one of the fluffiest parts away. Now that it's over with, however, I got this prompt from a tumblr called "OTP Prompts," where the prompt read: "Imagine your OTP at a sporting store in the camping section and hiding in one of the tents, making out."_

 _And this whole thing was the result of reading that prompt. I hope you enjoyed it! xoxo_


End file.
